Talonscar
Talonscar is a thickly-muscled, broad-chested, long-furred brown-and-white tom with amber eyes and a long scar across his left eye. }} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Affilliations ---- |- ! Current: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Age ---- |- ! Age: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Cause of Death ---- |- ! Cause of Death: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Post-Death |- |- ! Residence: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Names ---- |- ! Kit: | } |- ! Apprentice: | } |- ! Warrior: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Family ---- |- ! Father: | } |- ! Mother: | } |- ! Half-Brothers: | } |- ! Half-Sisters: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Education ---- |- ! Mentor: | } |- ---- |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} History ''The One Forgotten': ' : Mousekit is the son of ThunderClan warriors Quickbird and Adderfang, as well as best friend of Rainkit . : He is known to be rambunctious, and a playful kit, eager to please his clanmates. When Mosspaw and Rowanpaw are made apprentices, he is greatly enthusiastic, anticipating his own apprenticeship ceremony. : When Adderfang is killed by a fox, his mother, Quickbird, shuns him, and he becomes sullen and depressed, speaking only when he must. His mentor, Goldenleaf, and Rainpaw are both worried about his behavior, but say nothing. ''Scarlet River : When Mousepaw comes to find out that his mother is expecting Rabbitstar's kits so soon after his father's death, he is angered, especially after they are born. Quickbird pays him no mind, much to the distress of Hawksky and Moonfrost , as well as Slatepaw and Rainpaw. : He is the one that breaks up Slatepaw's and Rainpaw's near-fight : After he is wounded during his assessment by a hawk, Quickbird convinces Brindlestar to name him in honor of his new scar: Talonscar. Many of the warriors are horrified by this, and it prompts Rainpaw to leave the Clan. ''Frozen Storm'' : At Raindapple's first gathering as a warrior, Talonscar has taken the place of Coalpelt, who is sick with greencough, as Deputy of ThunderClan. He remarks that Raindapple is a traitor to her clan, and many agree with him, spurring her's and Sagewhisker's immediate anger. Raindapple shakes her head at him, wondering what happened to his clam, happy demeanor from his kithood. : During the thaw, Talonscar leads a group of rogues and mislead ThunderClan warriors to attack RiverClan's camp to 'retrieve Raindapple', as they believe that she has been stolen away from them. He is swept under the churning water by a broken branch and is presumed dead. Raindapple is unhappy at his death, wishing that she had done more to prevent it. ''Rainfall'' : Talonscar - called Mousefang by Raindapple - remarks that his death could have been prevented, if only warriors of the clans had paid more attention to him. She states that, even in StarClan, she still feels immense guild over his death, and wishes she had done something different. His whereabouts are unknown, though Raindapple swears she will track him down in the Dark Forest, if she must. Trivia: :* Character Pixels Talonscar-Mousefang.png Family Members: Father: Adderfang: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: Quickbird: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Brothers: :: Mottlestar: Living (As of Rainfall) :: Halftail: Living (As of Rainfall) Half-Sister: :: Hareflight: Living (As of Rainfall) Niece: :: Splashfoot: Living (As of Rainfall) Quotes "A warrior that would abandon her birth clan for another is not a warrior of any, but a traitor of the worst kind." - Talonscar to Raindapple, Frozen Storm "They're just more kits for her ''Quickbird to forget about, so who cares?" - Mousepaw talking to himself, ''Scarlet River